


Lives Long Past and Future Moments Togther

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Happy Ending, I don't even know what to call this mess, Lovers through time, M/M, Reincarnation, Takeru's a dumb ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: They were told that childhood crushes never lasted.They were told they were in over their heads.No one but those that were reborn in the same fashion would ever understand the bonds that connected the three of them together, through time and space, through life and death. They would find each other.





	Lives Long Past and Future Moments Togther

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a weirdly written fic. It's really disjointed and probably doesn't make sense?
> 
> There is a section that begins to dive into non-con then ends up skipping forward, so that's why the tag is marked.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Ken leaned against the bench, his hand clenched around the edge. He had recalled the dreams that had driven him out there in the middle of the night. The snow drifted onto the ground reminded him that he was in Japan. It was winter, there was nothing there that could hurt him... Was there?

He turned his head when he heard voices, hair falling down in his eyes. He sat on the bench, drawing his knees to his chest and listened to the snippets of conversation that he could only just make out.

"...gone..."

"...others..."

"...lost..."

"Someone's here."

The fragments floated past him, Ken closing his eyes as he buried his head in the crook of his arm. It had been years since he had seen the figures that haunted his nightmares. It had been years since he completed school and still he felt the ghost of a touch, a hand wrapped around his wrist, and the pain that burst through his chest when something struck him.

He had scars that he couldn't tell anyone where they came from.

Footsteps caused him to look up, the flash of white making him frown. There was a man and a woman standing there, each of them looking at the figure on the bench in confusion. He moved to stand, brushing his hair out of his face and opening his mouth to apologize.

"Aren't you cold?"

Ken blinked at the pair when they asked the question, shaking his head. He felt numb to the world, an empty hole opening up in his chest. He felt like he should have known them, the two figures that were standing before him. The blond had stepped forward, draping an extra jacket around his shoulders.

"Do you live around here?"

Ken turned his gaze to look at the female speaker, taking a breath and shaking his head. He reached up, brushing hair out of his face. "I do live near here, thank you."

He felt his phone vibrate, reaching down with his free hand and fishing it out of his pocket.

_u hding hom soon?_

He let out a sigh at the mangled text from Daisuke, putting it back in his pocket and looking up to meet the blond haired man's gaze.

"My name's Takaishi Takeru, and yourself?" He asked.

"Ichijouji Ken." He offered Takeru his hand, tensing when the man touched him. The pair stared at each other, Ken jerking his hand back when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up, offering them an apologetic glance as he answered.

"Ichijouji speaking."

"Ken, get back home now. Please?"

He nodded when he heard Daisuke's voice, turning away from the two strangers. He felt their eyes on him as he walked out of the park, remembering only belatedly that he still had the stranger's jacket. "I'm heading home now. What happened?"

"There's blood, blood everywhere and I want to-"

His voice is choked off by a sob, Ken letting out a sharp hiss and taking off at a jog. He shouldn't have left the apartment, shouldn't have left his lover alone, not on a night like this. "I'm okay, Dai. I'm still here."

It was a ten minute walk from their apartment to the park, which Ken traveled in four minutes at the pace he had set. He opened the apartment, throwing his phone to the side and scooping the shaking Daisuke into his arms. He murmured soft nothings into Daisuke's hair, letting the man cling to him.

They were kneeling on the floor, Daisuke shaking as Ken stroked his hair. He wasn't sure how long they had been like that, the cold forcing both of them to move to the couch. Daisuke did so, if only to get a blanket, Ken running a hand through his hair. He was disheveled, Daisuke looking even more so disheveled than he had.

"I saw you, dead, in the snow." Daisuke's voice broke the silence, Ken jerking his head up from where he had been dozing. The image of the blond haired man came to him unbidden. He reached out, taking Daisuke's hands in his own.

They both had dreams, though Daisuke's were always the worst. Ken could manage his dreams, if he meditated at night and didn't linger too long on them. Daisuke's dreams steam rolled him, even when he medicated. The only time they left him be was when he drank, but both he and Ken had agreed that it would not be the best way to deal with the dreams.

Ken leaned forward, pressing his face against Daisuke's chest and counted the heartbeats. After nearly a hundred beats, he spoke, "I'm not going to leave you again."

Daisuke tensed at the phrasing, Ken sighing and counting another hundred beats. It was their pattern.

"You are with me, now. It is snowing, the day after Christmas. We've been together since we were fourteen, making us having dated for eleven years now. You want to own a ramen cart one day. You're terrified your sister was right and you couldn't make it. You love to sing. We both believe that someone is missing."

He listened to the heart rate slow, Daisuke pulling his hands away from Ken and wrapping them around his back to pull him close. Ken melted into Daisuke, feeling him calm down.

"Want to talk about it?"

The words fall heavy from him, Daisuke letting out a low breath. "I just needed to make sure that you were okay." He mumbled into Ken's hair.

Ken nodded, shifting and pulling away. He tucked Daisuke's head into his chest, his fingers curling into the man's mass of brown hair. "I will always come back to you, it doesn't matter how far away I am."

Daisuke nodded, taking in a shuddering breath. They stayed like that until the light of the morning sun seeped into their apartment, each boy having fallen asleep.

***

The blond haired man sat on the bench, watching the figures past. It had been several months since he head met the man at midnight. The man's face had haunted his dreams, dreams that he didn't care for. Dreams of a darkness that consumed them.

He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he slumped against the table. It was nearly one in the morning, the late nights staring to wear him down. He had never been one for sleeping well but upon meeting Ichijouji Ken...

"I thought I'd find you here."

He picked up his head when he heard the voice, watching Hikari sit down across from him. "I was thinking."

Hikari let out a sigh, reaching out and touching his hand, fingers tracing the crest burned into his wrist. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

Takeru let out a small hum, turning his gaze away from Hikari. He pulled his hand away and tucked it out of sight, Hikari sighing. "I can't get them out of my head."

"You're dwelling on things out of our control."

Takeru stood up, slamming his hands against the table and glowering at her. "Because we let them die!"

"That was years ago, life times ago!" Hikari snapped back, meeting Takeru's gaze and glowering.

"One life time." Takeru responded, voice cold as he met Hikari's gaze. "What have we done to let them be so _carelessly_ forgotten, Yagami?"

Hikari jerked her head back, standing herself and opening her mouth. Both of them froze when they heard footsteps, watching the pair that had appeared behind them. Takeru ran a hand over his face, dragging a chunk of hair down as he did so.

"I'm sorry, we're interrupting." The brown haired man took the long haired man's hand, turning to tug him away. He stood there, staring at Takeru and Hikari, his gaze darting from them after a moment.

"You left them to die."

Takeru opened his mouth as the brown haired man spoke, his gaze darting between the two figures.

"Daisuke, if you're not feeling well, I can take you home." Ken's voice was pleading, Takeru taken aback by the tone. He saw Ken's hand curl around Daisuke's wrist, the man shooting a glance at him.

He shook himself free of Ken's grasp, turning a harsh glare to Takeru. "You left them to die." He took a step towards the pair, Ken resting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not well, I'm sorry."

"Ken, please." Daisuke breathed and Ken froze at the tone, his gaze darting from Daisuke to the other two. Takeru sighed, leaning his head back while Hikari merely nodded.

"He is correct, we left them to die."

"Takeru..."

The blond's gaze darted to Hikari, his look almost poisonous. She took a step back, holding up her hands in defense as Takeru turned towards Daisuke. "What can we do to rectify the situation?"

Dasiuke considered the information, reaching a finger up and tapping Takeru on the nose. "Find them." He turned, his hand curling into Ken's and interlacing their fingers. "And hope they forgive you."

Takeru hesitated, his hand curling against the edge of the bench as he nodded. He saw the chains of the pendents that he, Daisuke, and Ken had given each other so long ago, made for them in their first life. He felt his own, the one that completed the triplet set, burn against his skin but he didn't move as the pair began to walk away.

*************

It was another life, the scene of the blond haired man sitting in the snow still strong in the teenager's mind. It had made him crazy, when he was five or six, to see the man so clearly but have no idea who he was. When he had gotten into seventh grade, everything had seemed to shift perspective.

He had become friends with one Motomiya Daisuke, the teenager coming into his life like a whirlwind and never seeming to leave, despite the amount of destruction he had caused in his wake. It was when they were seventeen and seriously dating that Ken had found out about Daisuke's nightmares.

They had settled into a pattern. Daisuke would text Ken a number, Ken would respond with another set number, it was always three times whatever number he had been sent. Then Daisuke would call. It was a sign that they were both coherent enough to talk. It had been a problem when Ken was getting little sleep from his own dreams, but Daisuke always understood.

"Snow and the blond haired man, huh?" Ken leaned back on his bed, closing his eyes as he listened to Daisuke hum in agreement. The pair were set to move in together in a month and neither could wait for it to happen.

"And blood, so much blood." Daisuke let out a small, frustrated whimper and Ken could understand. They didn't know who the blonde was. He was the mystery in both of their dreams. When they had met, part of their dreams clicked together but now...

"Tell me more about the digital world." Ken pressed, closing his eyes as Daisuke began to talk. These were the nice memories, the ones where they didn't die, not until later. The memories that Ken didn't like to think of, the memories with the desert coated in blood. Daisuke could speak until there were no more words left and still he found something else to say. It didn't matter, as long as he could talk.

"...Ken?"

He opened his eyes, yawning and blinking at the time. It had been an hour since Daisuke called and Ken let out a small cough. "Sorry, I seemed to have fallen asleep on you, my apologies."

"I can let you go back to bed."

"No, it's fine." Ken promised, though the tiredness seemed to drag him down even as he spoke. He felt guilty for saying the words he believed to be a lie.

Daisuke let out a laugh. "You're falling asleep on the phone with me. I could wake a sleeping sloth with my voice, if I really wanted to. Please, I can call back. I feel better."

"I want to find him."

Daisuke let out a startled noise of protest, Ken letting out a sigh.

"You want to find... Takeru?"

"Yes, I want to find him." Ken reached up, toying with the pendent that dangled from his neck. Daisuke and he had a matching set, crafted from pieces of their dreams ages ago. And several months ago, they had found them in an antiques store and purchased them back.

"He never comes this early."

Ken sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was long, past his mid back and almost to his ass. Daisuke had laughed and called him a child of the fay, Ken had shoved him into a tree for his troubles, but let him braid flowers into his hair.

"I still want to try."

Daisuke let out a hum before sighing. "I'll start looking into it. Will you go back to sleep now?"

Ken sighed but nodded. "Of course, good night, love."

"Good night, darling."

Ken placed his phone on the side table, dropping back into bed and shutting his eyes, the image of Takaishi Takeru dancing behind his eyelids. He rolled over in the bed, pulling a pillow to his chest and groaning, unable to find the sleep that had so willingly taken him when he was talking to Daisuke.

***

"France?"

Ken leaned back at his desk, glancing over the top of his computer to make sure his supervisor wasn't there. He looked back down, fiddling with the notepad on his desk that he had used to take notes. It had been four years to the day since he and Daisuke had made the resolution, though they had not gotten very far with it.

"Yeah, France! Think you can get two weeks off for vacation?"

"What, exactly, is in France?" Ken asked.

Daisuke let out a strained laugh. "Takeru?"

Ken set his notepad down, grabbing his pen and frowning. "France?"

"Yes, France, Mr. I speak seven different languages."

"It's only five and you know it." Ken sighed, bringing the pen up to his mouth and chewing on the end, a habit that he both both reassuring and disgusting in the same fell swoop, but a habit he had had for years, longer than he had been alive in this time period.

"My point is, France."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, his gaze sliding over to the supervisor as he began to make his rounds. Ken was on lunch, but he hated the look that the man would give him if he thought Ken was wasting company time.

"Yes, I am certain. Here, 'Young French-Japanese author named Takaishi Takeru, set to receive a donation by...' Okay, I can't actually read the article, but I used Google Translate but I think it's him. I'll send you a link and everything. There's a book signing next week. Please, Ken? This is our chance to see if it's him."

Ken could picture the pleading look on Daisuke's face, running a hand over his face as he considered it. "Let me talk to Jessy and see if I can get the time off. It's so sudden..." He hesitated, shaking his head. "I'm not sure if I can."

"Let me know and I'll look at booking tickets if you can get a yes out of him."

Ken nodded, offering his screen a smile. "Love you,"

"Love you too, darling."

Ken hung up the phone, running a hand through his loose hair as he turned to look up at Jessy, the man wandering over. "Ichijouji, still on lunch?"

"Yes sir, have about ten minutes left. I wanted to talk to you about possibly taking vacation next week...?" Ken hesitated, feeling Jessy's gaze on him. The man arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Normally we need at least a month's advance notice for vacations Ken, what makes you think I should break that rule for you?"

Ken felt his mouth go dry as Jessy moved closer, his hand falling to his notepad and pen, the word 'France' with a question mark scribbled haphazardly. "It was just a... inquiry is all. I'm sorry for-"

His comment was cut off as the man kissed him, Ken swallowing hard as he tried to rationalize what was happening. To his knowledge, he hadn't been with anyone other than Daisuke and Takeru in the three lives he lived and kissing his supervisor...

Jessy pulled back, arching an eyebrow. "Never kissed a man before, Ken?"

"N-no."

Ken licked his lips as he swallowed, feeling himself fidget, his fingers tapping against his phone.

"Go out with me and you can have the vacation you need, despite it being last minute." Jessy smirked, raising an eyebrow as Ken felt the horror and coldness slide through his body. He understood the implications of the question, Jessy reaching up and touching Ken's cheek. His finger slide down, plucking the necklace out of his shirt and examining the charm in interest.

Ken reached up, grabbing it for something to do. "Old family heirloom," he mumbled when Jessy gave him an inquisitive look. The man let the chain go, nodding at him.

"Well, let me know tomorrow, we can go out Friday and.." Jessy shrugged. "Let me know what you need off and it can be arranged. Otherwise... Well, you wont' be able to get time off until next month. You know, company policies and all."

"I'll-I'll let you know." Ken stammered, running his free hand over his face and grimacing to himself when Jessy left. He glanced at his phone when it pinged, pulling up the article that Daisuke had sent that was, indeed, in French.

***

"Wait, your creepy ass supervisor said that?" Daisuke sat on the toilet seat next to Ken as he sat on the bathroom counter, brushing through his hair.

"Yes, it would be... only a couple of hours. I have until tonight to let him know. He said to just show up, or text him if I wasn't going to... show up." Ken sighed, pulling the brush out of his hair and staring at his hands.

"Don't do it."

"It's our first lead in months." Ken interjected, meeting Daisuke's gaze. "And the Takaishi author does not do public signings ever. This will be his only one, in conjunction with receiving the donation."

"And if it's a dead end?" Daisuke demanded, meeting Ken's gaze. "I'm not going to let you do this even if you think it is the only possible way to do it. There has to be something else Ken. Please, any other way to get to France with you-"

Ken let out a sigh. "I've never slept with anyone other than you and Takeru, in three life times. You've done countless things for us to stay afloat, just in this time. Please, let me do this one thing."

Daisuke stared at him, reaching up a hand and touching Ken's cheek, tracing the bone there. "Are you certain?"

"I'm... I'm certain!" Ken promised, reaching over and grabbing his makeup bag. He hadn't thought himself vain until he saw himself with make up three years ago. It had been his one guilty pleasure to use, Daisuke supporting him whole heartedly.

Daisuke reached out, taking one of Ken's hands in his. "If he does anything to hurt you..." he began, his shoulders slumping even as he spoke. He tugged Ken into a hug, holding onto him tightly. "I will find him and kill him."

Ken smiled into Daisuke's shoulder, pulling away after a moment and looking at the address he had been sent. It took him several minutes longer to get ready, Ken knowing he was dragging his feet the entire way.

It felt an entirely too short of a walk towards Jessy's apartment, Daisuke walking him to the corner and leaving him just a few feet from the building. Ken leaned down, touching the pendent before sliding it off and handing it to Daisuke. "I'm going to find a new job after this."

Daisuke took it, looking from the pendent to Ken. "You don't-"

Ken leaned forward, kissing Daisuke. He was gentle, guilt building in his gut for silencing Daisuke as he had. The man looked at him sadly as Ken pulled away, taking his hand. "We will find him."

"And if he's just a figment of our dreams?"

"I don't believe it."

Ken spoke with a firmness in his voice as he let Daisuke's hand go. The pair stared at each other before Ken turned and began to walk away, feeling a weight drag him down. It was too long and yet too short to already be at the house. Ken ran a hand through strands of his lose hair before he knocked on the doorway.

He felt his heart beat erratically as Jessy opened the door, a grin crossing his face as he gripped Ken's wrist and tugged him into the apartment.

"It's such a pleasure to see you here." His voice was velvety as he pulled Ken to the couch, gesturing for him to sit. He did so, perching on the edge as Jessy moved around the apartment, collecting two glasses and heading into the kitchen. Ken followed the man's movements, tipping his head back to watch him at the counter.

"Here."

His voice was light as he handed Ken the drink he had mixed, Ken accepting it with as much grace as he could muster. He remembered another life where Daisuke would do what he had to make rent. Neither of them discussed it. This life had been much kinder to the pair, in terms of which work he was required to do.

"Thank you."

Being with Daisuke in multiple lives had left Ken with the feeling of him being the only one. The only one other than Takeru that he could keep close to him. He took a sip of the drink, watching Jessy from the corner of his eye. The man was tall, light skinned with a neat hair trim of brown hair. He sat close to Ken on the couch, pulling up Netflix and selecting a movie.

Ken grimaced into his cup as he took another sip, the alcohol burning the back of his throat. Jessy reached over, resting a hand on the inside of Ken's thigh. "What's in France?"

"An old friend." The reply was smooth, smoother than Ken felt at the moment. Jessy's gaze flicked to the tv, where he had put on an English movie by the name, "Would You Rather".

Jessy let out a hum, his hand tracing patterns against Ken's thigh as the move progressed. Ken watched with a feigned air of interest, knocking back the rest of his drink. He shifted, leaning against Jessy and closing his eyes as the man adjusted his grip. It was several minutes before Jessy leaned over and kissed him.

It felt like a struggle to surface as Ken tried to open his eyes, an odd taste filling his mouth. It was easy for the older man to straddle Ken, his fingers stroking the man's cheek and smiling before he kissed him again. Ken closed his eyes, letting himself fall through the haze.

It wasn't until later that he would be willing to deal with the memories. So he locked himself into a tiny cage and let his body react. Let something else take control. He wondered if that's how Daisuke felt, every time he came home from one of those dates.

Jessy was persistent, bringing him into the bedroom, undressing him even as Ken tried to, clumsily, help. He would feel the ghost of hands that didn't belong to takeru or Daisuke for years to come, for another life. The impression of lips on his shoulder, his back, of Jessy doing things he hadn't want to think about.

It was nearly noon the next day when Ken truly resurfaced, sitting in his shared apartment and clinging to Daisuke, sobbing ever so hard. It wasn't fair, that's all that he could thing. It was his mantra. It was't fair that Daisuke had to do that, time and again, and Ken couldn't even bare to face his boyfriend of so many life times once after it.

It was Daisuke who helped clean him up, who offered him a steady hand, who gave him the time he needed. It was Daisuke who cared for him, held him, soothed him when the nightmares became too much. It was Ken who resurfaced, quite his job, and found a better one.

It wasn't until four months passed that both of them realized they had missed the trip to France, the entire point of the date, and lost their chance.

It wasn't until a new life time, one where Ken and Daisuke were neighbors, that their resolve was shattered. They were best friends from a young age. Many people joked that young love didn't last. The pair would give each other knowing glances because, even at the age of eight, they understood their bond. They understood it better than anyone.

They found the pendents that had trailed them through the years. They learned the technology that had advanced in the hundred years since their first life. They always died before they were thirty. It was, as Ken put it, possible that neither had the will to live on without him.

And he stayed out of their grasp.

Until he didn't.

It was a spring day, Ken and Daisuke were preparing for their final year of school. It was bright, though clouds were moving in and Daisuke and ken were sitting together.

Ken thought that sitting together was a bit of a strange phrase, when Daisuke was lounging in a tree branch and Ken was against the trunk, having given up on trying to fetch him down. The footsteps caused both of them to look up, watching as the blond haired teenager approached, a long brown haired girl by his side.

He gave them an easy smile, Ken moving to stand before his brain processed what he was seeing.

"New students?" He asked, voice almost cold as the two teenagers looked at him.

"Oh boy, just what we need, more stuck up brats prancing about the school." Daisuke slid out of the tree, looping an arm around Ken's shoulder. "He's taken the trophy of it for years. No one thought he'd be upended but you look like a lot that could just do that."

The blond laughed at this, the other girl smiling, only hesitantly before she leaned over, whispering something in the blond haired boy's ear. He nodded, watching her walk away.

"I hope you don't think I'm stuck up at all. Takaishi Takeru." He extended his hand, Ken taking it.

"Ken, this is Daisuke." He shoved his boyfriend off with his shoulder, Daisuke giving him a pout. Takeru glanced between the two, opening his mouth.

"I let you die."

"You sure did, buddy!" Daisuke said, reaching forward and clapping Takeru on the shoulder. "Did you finally come to terms with it?"

Takeru nodded, his gaze downcast.

"We've been chasing shadows for centuries. You wouldn't have come back until you accepted what happened. We tried to find you, once, last time but..." Ken shrugged, the memories of Jessy still clear in his head. He had hoped that they would disappear, but he understood that they never would.

"I'm sorry." Takeru hesitated, watching the pair before Ken moved, pulling him into a hug.

"There are all things that we have to come to terms with. You would have never come back to us unless you came to terms with it." Daisuke spoke now, his voice low as he drew Takeru into a tight, one armed hug. "Just please, don't ever leave us again."

"And if we're stuck in a never ending cycle of death and rebirth?" Takeru's voice was scared, his eyes darting between the pair that he loved so completely.

"Then know that we will always find each other, until the end." Ken promised, taking Takeru's hands in his.

They were told that childhood crushes never lasted.

They were told they were in over their heads.

No one but those that were reborn in the same fashion would ever understand the bonds that connected the three of them together, through time and space, through life and death. They would find each other.


End file.
